The Opposite Story! Kagome!
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Summery: Hello! Have you ever wondered if inuyasha was the human boy who fell in the well? THAT RHYMED! And that kagome was the almighty half demon pinned to a tree? I HAVE TO RE-WRITE THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL WRONG!xxx
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Hello! Have you ever wondered if inuyasha was the human boy who fell in the well? (THAT RHYMED!) And that kagome was the almighty half demon pinned to a tree? Well here is my version, R&R! :)

Kagome was running from him. She didn't know why he was doing this, or even why she was doing this but her question didn't need an answer, his actions were clear enough...he didn't love her. She jumped through the ceiling of a very large hut with candles and mist what made her feel dizzy so she lifted the sleeve of her kimono to her face to block out the smell. Then she saw it, the cause of all her misery, The Sacred Jewell! As soon as her eyes caught its light she ran up to it and snatched it from the small case it was hidden in but just at that moment loads of villagers barged in and started shooting arrows at her but she just blocked them with her kimono, then she crashed back through the roof to be greeted with lots of nets. They covered her but she stretched out her arms and the nets ripped and snapped, she smirked as she saw all of the humans cower back in fear. "STUPID MORTALS!" She yelled then ran into the forest, then she heard a man call her name, tears welled up in her eyes as she looked behind her. "Kagome!" It was her first love, Hojo. (A;N: Yes Hosptial Hojo is the past love in my story!) "I know this isn't good for your health but..." She heard him shout but then he shot an arrow straight through her heart and had her pinned to a tree. "Ho-hojo I thought..." Those were her last words before the forever sleep took over her, hojo looked at his lost love with betrayle and despair his shoulder bleeding and his skin getting whiter. A little girl ran up to him as he fell to his knees, she wrapped her tiny arms round him as he handed her the sacred jewell. "Kaede, you know I love you dearly but, take this and make sure that it is burned as well as my body. Also...wear a coat in the winter or you'll catch a cold." He told her weakly then his eyes squeezed shut in pain then he fell to the ground hearing the sobs and cries saying, "Brother Hojo!" Later that day hojo was burned with the sacred jewell in his hands, and kagome slept with a peaceful look upon her face...

RIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING! RIII- Inuyasha smacked the alarm clock with his hand but it kept going. RIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING! RIII- Inuyasha hit it again but it still sadly for him it kept ringing loudly. RIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING! RIII- Inuyasha yelled out and threw the thing out of the window only to hear his older brothers whine and his younger brother laughing. "INUYASHA!" His older yelled but he just smiled and slipped out of bed then shouted out the window sarcasticly, "Oops! Sorry sesshomaru! Oh golly gosh don't laugh at him sugerplumb!" He and both of his brothers burst out laughing because they all knew he was doing an impression of their mother who was now standing at inuyashas bedroom doorway tapping her foot but inuyasha couldn't hear. "Dearies shut up! Oh no I must wash my mouth with the shampoo with duckies on for my little duckies, oh n-OW MOM!" He was yelling making both the brother roll onto the floor laughing but was now being dragged down the stairs by his ears by his mother. His family were now sitting at the table eating breakfast, as usual sesshomaru and souta had saved a seat between them for him. He loved his brothers just as much as they loved him, sesshomaru had long white hair with brown eyes and a pale face, souta was the one who most looked like their mother for he had black hair with brown eyes and a face with colour unlike sesshomaru and their father. Inuyasha however had long silver hair and brown sparkling eyes, their father had only dyed his hair silverish white so he and their mother were very confused on how they had such a strange hair colour. But honestly? They looked hot! "My little sexy vixons!" Their mother chimed doing a little happy dance, inuyasha and sesshomaru growled and turned red. "Mom when we said we wanted a girl to say that..." Inuyasha started then both the boys shouted at the top of their lungs, "WE DIDN'T MEAN YOU!" Their mother laughed heartily and stopped sitting back at the table beaming as the two boys smacked their heads against the table. "And my little baby!" She cried running over and pinching soutas cheeks. Sesshomaru and inuyasha snickered as souta slapped them away and stood up. "I am a soilder!" He announced proudly then closed his eyes and puffed out his chest then marched...right into a door. Eventually both the eldest boys were on the floor clutching their stomachs and laughing at all they were worth. "S-some soilder!" Sesshomaru said between laughs but inuyasha started choking on his pancake and he turned purple! Sesshomaru quickly stopped and did the himlec(DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL!) on him then inuyasha spat it out and it flew in the air right into soutas face what made them laugh all over again! After the breakfast event all the boys rushed upstairs and got ready for school, they had to wear green pants and a white button up t-shirt with a red tie. Inuyasha grabbed his yellow backpack and ran out the door only to see souta in the well house. You see, they lived in a place called Takashi Shrine and owned a bunch of things like a sacred tree, a storehouse and a hidden well. The well was hidden inside a small box type house thing, it was as big as a medium sized bedroom and the well was as big as one cardboard box. "Souta! What you doing in there? Its off limits remember?" Inuyasha called running over to him, souta nodded but stepped inside. "Well I don't think Buyo knows that, I'm sure he's in here. Buyo!" He replied kind of shakily. Inuyasha smirked and ran then pushed him slightly. "BOO!" Souta yelped out in shock then turned to see it was only inuyasha being mean...again. "Inuyasha!" Souta complained shoving him hard in the chest. Inuyasha nearly toppled over but sesshomaru was there to catch him, inuyasha thanked him and snatched the bowl of cat food from souta and ran down the small steps towards the well in search for the cat. Then they heard a scratching noise coming from the well, then they heard a moan. "Inuyasha somethings in the well!" Souta cried jumping behind sesshomaru who was shaking his head, inuyasha sighed. "Yeah the cat." Then there was a large thump and inuyasha was knocked over by a big fat furry, buyo! "Told ya!" He said mockingly to souta who just pouted but then saw the well shaking and a bug puff of white smokey hands steaming from it. "INUYASHA!" He yelled but inuyasha felt something wrap round him and he was pulled down the well. The last thing his brothers heard him say was, "What the hell..." (Hi this is the end for now! Just kidding! Haha!)

"MOM! DAD! INUYASHA! HELP!" They both shouted running out of the well house as fast as their legs could carry them to the house. Their parents didn't even have time to step out the door before they were bombarded by two of their sons who were yelling and shouting but their father was louder. "QUIET!" He bellowed, they both shut up immidietly and looked at their father who was rubbing his temples trying to get rid of the headache they were giving him. "What happened sesshomaru?" He asked more calmly opening his eyes and glancing at him, sesshomaru took a deep breath then told them every little detail. The boys grandfather stepped out of the shadows and sighed. "I knew this would happen. So the legend of the hidden well is true?" (Kagomes grandfather!) Everyone else was looking at him expectedly as he continued. "Well, according to legend at the other side of the well there is a different dimension, where a powerful half demon Kagome Higurashi was pinned to their sacred tree by a archman called Hojo. I am not sure about the rest but lets just hope and pray that he is safe." Souta and sesshomaru gave each other worried looks then they all glanced at the well and silently prayed that he was ok...

Inuyasha felt lightheaded but then felt hard things wrap around his body tightly. '_Whats going on?_' He thought desperatly as he opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by stars and space which confused inuyasha, but the thing that scared him was a giant catapiller thing was squashing him to death! "Give me it! The sacred jewell!" She was stroking him on the cheek and arms trying to find it but he gave a disgusted look. "Sorry but I don't go for the...insect type!" Then he pushed her away but noticed a orb of light surround his hand then he landed at the bottom of the well. "Uggh! She must be desperate!" He said then added, "Note to self, never let a insect anywhere near you again." Then he looked up and saw the sky and started climbing from some vines. '_What the..._' He thought then as he reached the top he climbed over and found himself in a wilderness with trees and bushes and flowers. "I may be wrong but I seiriously think this aint Tokyo!" He told homeself getting a bit worried until he saw the tree, the sacred tree was in the garden of his shrine so he was practicly home...or not? When he got there he found not his home but a girl, she was pinned there by nothing but an arrow. Strangely there was no blood or anything, but he saw something else that shocked him! "OMG! Dog ears!" He exclaimed then reached up and started stroking them, when he let go he slapped himself. "Ok, that was officially the gayest thing I have ever done." But he was slammed into the tree for protection when a whole bunch of arrows cam flying at him...

OK, now its the end! You like? I had read so many stories about this so I just said 'SCREW IT' and wrote one of my own. R&R I really hope you like it! :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Hello! Have you ever wondered if inuyasha was the human boy who fell in the well? (THAT RHYMED!) And that kagome was the almighty half demon pinned to a tree? Well here is my version, R&R! :)

Sesshomaru and souta haden't gone to school that day. They had stayed in the well house looking for inuyasha. Even sesshomaru was muttering a prayer to himself! Souta however had even tried jumping down the well but he ended up with a fractured ankle, it was so bad he had crutches and some sort of cream to use to help with the swelling. "Stupid, you shouldn't have just jumped down there." Sesshomaru commented sighing but soon felt guilty because he saw a tear slide down his brothers cheek, souta was crying. "I just-sniff-want inuyasha-sniff-to come back!" He told him dropping his crutches and falling to his knees but sesshomaru caught him, souta then cried into his shoulder as sesshomaru carried him back to the house but then came back here to get his crutches, but ended up staying the night. "Inuyasha! When are you gonna come back? Don't you see what you've done to souta? His ankle has gotten worse from when he fell on the ground! Take pity! Please..." Then sesshomaru lay down and fell asleep, he had a wet line slowly treking itself down his face, a tear...

Inuyasha was now tied by his hands and feet, he was half sitting half lying down on a straw mat. He kept hearing people speaking about him unusually. "Is he a demon?" Man to another. "Maybe its a person from another village?" The other man to him. "Nope he's one of those shapshiftin things." '_Blah blah blah! I ain't a demon or some stupid villager! I am..._' He thought but they were disturbed by a call and a old woman. "Make way for high priestess lady kaede!" Then a very very very very very old woman walked out of the crowd, she had a kimono with red at the bottom and white at the top. She had grey hair in a ponytail with a black ribbon just as black as the eyepatch covering one of her eyes. '_...now what?_' Inuyasha thought helplessly as the woman passed her bow and arrow to the man beside her and started throwing white dust over him. He started shaking his head rapidly shouting, "Hey hey hey! I ain't any demon! Or any crummy villager so stop it old hag!" The woman who was kaede seemed taken back but soon looked at him in shock. "Let me have a good look at ye." Was what she said then she started to poked his face and turn it left and right and up and down. He was getting angry now, how dare she just start poking him randomly before she even told him what was going on?! "I can now tell that ye mean us no harm and are infact a small replica of my dear departed brother hojo." She told him then untied him and led him into a small hut where she was cooking a sort of weird stew, he was offered some and ended up having seconds then thirds...then fourths. "My ye have a great appitite!" She exclaimed smiling as inuyasha finished his fourth bowl and patted his stomach as if he was full. Kaede laughed and placed the bowl beside her. "Hey old woman? Whos that girl that is pinned to that tree?" Inuyasha asked but wished he haden't when he saw the stick she was using to stir with snap. He gulped as she turned and sighed, he nearly went on his knees and praised the Lord for helping her keep her cool. "That child is kagome. She was my dear brother hojos first love. But soon she betrayed him so he shot her with an arrow." She told him sadly but soon cheered up after she looked at his face. "I am just happy that ye are here child for you have a resemblence with him. Ye has his face." Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, he helped her clear up then he lay down to go to sleep and thought of his family...

In the morning souta went to the well house and saw sesshomaru so he told their mother and father who came and saw but what nobody but their mother noticed was his tear. The mark was still there. Soon souta poured cold water over his head and woke him up. "SOUTA! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled then ran around chasing souta then caught him and clobbered him. While souta was out cold on the ground sesshomaru heard his mother weeping so he went to go see her. "My boy. Please, don't leave me!" She was whispering then sesshomaru went and sat beside her, he put a arm round her and comforted her. He knew this is what inuyasha would've wanted to he did it and imagined what inuyashas reaction would be. '_ Well he would either tease me for the rest of my days or smile and join me._' He thought chuckling slightly what made his mother smile. "I thought he was funny too." She told him kindly as sesshomaru nodded as his mother continued. "And kind. And brave. And very reckless!" Sesshomaru nodded trying to hold back the tears from such fond memories.

*^*FLASHBACK*^*

_**Sesshomaru was 5 and inuyasha was 3. They knew how to walk and talk, sadly how to insult. "I hate you sesshomaru! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha had shouted and sesshomaru had said the same thing then stormed off into the sandpit only to be surrounded by big kids. "Aw! Poor little sesshomaru is on his todd hm?!" One had said, then he clicked his fingers and they all stepped closer but he saw inuyasha quickly run in front of him and bare his fists. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" He had told them harshly they just laughed and punched inuyasha in the stomach but inuyasha had shoved them all backwards and they ran away because they were only 6 or 7. Inuyasha was on the floor wheezing when sesshomaru thanked him and gave him a piggyback home...**_

*^*FLASHBACK 2*^*

_**Sesshomaru had been told off by their father and was crying in the understairs cupboard when he heard the door opening and saw inuyasha gesturing for him to follow, so he did. They stopped in front of the couch where their father was sleeping. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru whispered smiling, inuyasha shushed him and put the thing that their father hated most in front of his face...a spider. Inuyasha ushered him out of the room and into the hallway where they would watch. They only had to wait for a minute or two because then their father woke up and yelled out in fright as the two boys held in their laughter until they got into inuyashas room then they laughed until they cried. "Thank you!" Sesshomaru said, inuyasha got into and superhero pose and pretended to be batman just to cheer him up...**_

*^*FLASHBACKS DONE*^*

Sesshomaru couldn't keep them in anymore, the tears welled up in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. Their mother wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. "Its ok. He'll be fine." She whispered kindly as they sat their for a few more minutes then they walked into the house...

Awww sesshomaru cried! :') Poor thing! Hope your enjoying so far. BYE BYE! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: Hello! Have you ever wondered if inuyasha was the human boy who fell in the well? (THAT RHYMED!) And that kagome was the almighty half demon pinned to a tree? Well here is my version, R&R! :)

Inuyasha woke up to screams and yells, it was still night time. "Kaede! Whats going on?" He asked franticly jumping up and running to where the old woman was standing, she turned round and shook her head. "There is a demon attacking the village," She told him but gasped as she heard someone mention her worst nightmare. "In search for the sacred jewell?! Oh no! Does thee have the jewell?" She continued looking at inuyasha with pure horror, inuyasha lifted his hands in front of himself gesturing that he didn't know a thing. It wasn't long untill the demon crashed through the hut knocking the two humans flying, they were both fine. "THE SACRED JEWELL! I NEED THE SACRED JEWELL!" It yelled, oh no it was the demon from the well! "Geez this chick is desperate!" Inuyasha yelled face-palming himself, he waved to it then smiled looking really stupid. "Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kaede asked confused, inuyasha looked back at her then back at the demon. "She loves me!" He said proudly as the demon and the village looked at him confused. "Uh? The only thing misstress centepied is in love with is the sacred jewell." Kaede told him smirking then added, "You really are full of yourself aren't ye?" Inuyasha frowned but waved it off then just noticed what she said. "You mean this thing has a name? Damn!" He exclaimed giving a this-thing-is-too-big-to-be-a-pet look, kaede laughed but soon stopped when inuyasha took off running into the forest. "Where are ye going child?" She shouted over all the chaos, he turned his head. "This thing is after me so I'm leading it away! Its where the pink light is right?!" He replied but kaede shook her head, "How can he see what nobody else can?" But she didn't have any say in this because she was knocked off her feet because misstress centepied ran straight past her and after inuyasha!

The two boys couldn't eat or sleep but they had to because they forced food down they gullets and lived with it. Souta had now broken his ankle from breaking down crying about inuyasha, sesshomaru kept silently crying in his bedroom and looked through his scrapbook at nice memories. Their parents just did their usual things but at night the boys always heard their mother sobbing and their father comforting her. "I want my baby!" She would whisper between sobs. "Its ok, he'll be fine." Their father would tell her but he always sounded uncertain, grandpa always sat by the well doing a chant. He never said anything to them or ever ate anything or drank anything. He looked like a ancient prune from the medievil times! (Hehehe...) Everyone else just watched him and sighed. "Dad, if you don't eat something soon your going to get ill." Their mother told him but her father just shrugged and kept chanting and doing weird gestures. After they heard him sob the chant, they all took pity on him and helped him chant for the day. Everyone was now having doubts about their beloved family member returning but still kept him in their hearts and would never let him go.

Inuyasha was running and running and running untill he tripped and fell in front of the tree where the girl was. His hair was hidden by his blanket what he had taken out with him because it was cold, he looked up at her...she was moving. "Hello Hojo! Why don't ya take her like ya took me?" Inuyasha looked up at her confused now. "You look pretty dumb down their hojo, the hojo I know wouldn't waste his time. Stupid hojo!" She said smiling evilly, inuyasha gave out a very frustrated sigh and climbed up the roots of the tree and stood next to her. "Thats it! Hojo Hobo! Whoever this guy is I ain't him because my name is inuyasha!" He said angrily, she shook her head mad. "You smell like him and you look like...-sniff sniff look look- your hair...your not him." She said sadly, inuyasha would've smacked her upside the head if misstress centrepied didn't jump out of nowhere and attacked him cutting his side...something popped out! "AT LAST THE SACRED JEWELL!" She cried laughing evilly, the girl on the tree gave a face of realisation and frowned. '_The Sacred Jewell?_' She thought confused, inuyasha clutched his side and yelled out in pain. But before anyone could help him the demon squashed him up against the girl and it was getting harder to breath. "Damn, this hurts!" He shouted struggling. "My name is kagome I am powerful. Pull this arrow out." The girl said, so her name was kagome. Inuyasha started leaning up to pull it out but kaede stopped him. "Ney child! Once the arrow is removed the seal keeping her on the tree will dissapear and she will be free to destroy everyone!" She called to him, inuyasha wheezed as he was squeezed tighter. "D-damnit!" He hissed losing his breathing space. " Don't be stupid you old hag! At least with me you've got a chance or else that things gonna eat you." She yelled then turned to inuyasha and asked, "And what about you? Are you ready to die yet?" He shook his head rapidly and grabbed the arrow then it dissapeared in his hand. "My brothers seal has been broken!" Kaede cried as they vanished in misstress centepieds body as it wrapped around them but then they heard pulsing. "Uh ka-go-me?" Inuyasha whispered, kagome started laughing then she stretched her arms right out and sliced the body to peices but it regenerated. The demon swallowed the jewell and shedded its skin to another what was purpleish black. Kagome landed on the floor then faced misstress centepied. "Horrid girl!" The demon shouted, kagome just laughed, "Nasty hag!" Then kagome cut her into peices and inuyasha grabbed the jewell before it could regenerate again. "Geez that nasty things scary. But why would I need this?" Inuyasha asked as kagome stomped on one of misstress centepieds bones towards him. "Exactly , humans can't use it so why keep it, give it to me and I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you!" She told him smirking at his reaction, he stepped backwards and away from her slightly. "Your kidding right? First you say you'll help us and now you want to kill me. You stupid wench!" He complained face-palming himself, kagome growled and lunged at him but he jumped out of the way. "WOW WOW WOW ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Inuyasha yelled, kagome gave him a yes-obviously look and he frowned. He moaned and started running into the forest, kagome caught up with him and she swung her claws at him and...

Hey haha cliffhanger! Sorry I will make the next chapter soon, see yas hope you enjoy! :) :)


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: Hello! Have you ever wondered if inuyasha was the human boy who fell in the well? (THAT RHYMED!) And that kagome was the almighty half demon pinned to a tree? Well here is my version, R&R! :)

Both of the boys went to school the next day, everyone was asking where they had been and they just said that they were sick. "Yeah but wheres inuyasha?" One boy asked and they stayed silent untill they just walked away. They were both relived and upset, they haden't thought of why inuyasha was the one that was pulled down. Not anyone else who had stood infront of the well. These three girls were like his fan club, they loved inuyasha and always flirted with him. He never seeemed to want them to, he didn't really like hyper girls that were scared of anything and everything. One was Ayumi she had once even tried to kiss him but the other two girls scolded her for it. Another was Yuka, she was all shy and gentle but still got excited when inuyasha was around. And last but not least there was Rita, she was the dumb one. Inuyasha hated all three of them, esspecially ayumi. Sesshomaru thought they were too hyper and souta just ignored them. "Oh our poor inu-poo!" All three girls chorused, sesshomaru and souta couldn't help but snigger. '_What the hell? Inu-poo! Hahahaha!_' Sesshomaru thought running away to go and laugh in the mens bathrooms. Unfortunatly lots of boys were in their and he looked like a total nutter. He couldn't stop laughing in class and ended up out in the corridoor holding a bucket of water, even then he snorted like a little school boy. A few hours later he and souta left to go home and saw the three girls looking excited and running out the gates. '_Oh no there going to try and visit him!_' Souta thought and grabbed sesshomarus hand then pulled him down the road and ran home. "Souta what the hell are you doing?!" Sesshomaru shouted when they got there. Souta straightened up and told him, sesshomaru frowned when the three girls were standing right at the gate when their mother came to the door. The three girls pushed past them and to their mother. "Hows inu-poo?" They asked, their mother burst out crying saying, "He's gone. Oh, he's really gone!" All three girls started crying as the two boys crept backwards into the house and in their room...

She swung her claws at him and he tumbled backwards before they could kill him. Kagome smirked as he saw the huge clawmark in the dirt. "WOULD YA STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!" Inuyasha yelled and kagome scoffed then lunged at him again, this time knocking him of the edge of a cliff. He landed in front of a few big rocks and a old creaky bridge, luckily he had a tight hol of the jewell on the way down. '_Damn this chick doesn't give up!_' He thought looking uo to see kagome jumping down making a big crash and sending inuyasha flying, he landed inbetween two rocks and in front of the bridge. Then he saw the jewell flying over to the bridge. '_Oh no!_' He thought watching as kagome got nearer to it...

Meanwhile kaede sighed. "I somehow knew it would have to come to this." Then she grabbed a bead necklace with two shark fangs on it out of her kimono and it started to glow, then all of the beads and fangs started to shoot off somewhere...

'_Oh no!_' He thought watching as kagome got nearer to it, but then lots of beads started to form a necklace around her neck and she stopped. "What the hell is this thing?!" She yelled trying to pull it off but it kept making a weird noise and glowing the same colour as the jewell, but it stayed attatched to her neck. She growled when she saw kaede overhead but just kept going to pick up the jewell. "Inuyasha say the word!" Kaeded demanded, inuyasha looked at her with a confused face. "What stupid word?!" He shouted to her, she clicked her fingers trying to remember. "Any word that will hold her spirit!" Kagome scoffed again and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can not be controlled by some, mortal!" She spat the word 'mortal' as if it were poison, inuyasha scowled then looked at her dog ears and knew what word. "SIT GIRL!" He shouted then kagomes necklace reacted and sent her flying into the bridge. It echoed through the walls on the small canyon. "What the hell are these things!" Kagome yelled angrily jumping up and down. "Like I already told you, its a neckace what holds your spirit!" Kaede explained tiredly, kagome growled. "SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG! I WOULD COME UP THERE AND FINISH YOU OFF IF YOU DIDN'T LOOK HALF DEAD ALREADY!" She ranted at them, kaede folded her arms across her chest. "Inuyasha, the word if you please?" Kaede asked calmly, inuyasha smirked and pointed at her. "Sit!" He said still smiling, kagome then screamed and plunged into the floorboards and into the river then she floated away. Inuyasha sighed out of relif when he saw that the jewell was still on the bridge, he walked over to it then picked it up and they all made their way back to the village. Once they were back in the hut they saw kagome laying on the floor facing the wall, they sat down beside her and started chatting. "So what does this thing do?" Inuyasha asked holding th jewell up, kaede smiled and started talking. "It increases the power of people or demons who manage to get ahold of it. But there is only one wish. And when the jewell is evil it turns a deadly colour of black but when its pure it turns a beautiful shade of pink." Inuyasha folded his arms and nodded. "Thats a bit ugly and selfish." Then he looked down at kagome and poked her in the shoulder then added, "Speaking of ugly and selfish what are **you** still doing here?" Kagome huffed and turned to him for a second before speaking. "What do you think? I'm waiting for the jewell." Inuyasha chuckled then leaned back against the wall. "Whats so funny?!" Kagome demanded sitting up, Inuyasha gave her a charming smile what made her melt inside like it did any other girl but she just shook it off. "Well your strong already why would you want it?" He asked then he turned to kaede who was answering his question. "Well she is just a half demon." Kagome suddenly forgot about the heartwarming smile he gave her and punched the floor. "Look I'm sick of a old hag who I just met act like she knows me!" She said angrily turning to face them, kaede sighed and added wood to the fire. "So ye don't remember? I was kaede the younger sister of my brother hojo." She told her looking rather sad, she wondered why. "Oh so your the tiny squirt. If your this old hojo must be coming up one hundred. I don't need to worry about getting old, at least not for a while." Kagome smiled leaning against the wall, kaede again sighed and her shoulders fell. "Hojo didn't worry either, hojo died." Kagomes smile faded, her eyes drooped. "He...died? When? Not that I care though!" She asked determained, kaede smiled slightly because she knew that her past welled deep inside her heart. "On exactly the same day he pinned ye to a tree." She told her still smiling, kagome noticed and couldn't help but smile back at the old woman. Everyone was silent untill inuyasha spoke. "I'm guessing that those beads are to stop her getting too close to the jewell, is that correct?" Kaede nodded and turned to look at the fire, "Yes and you must look after it so it doesn't get into the wrong hands." Kagome laughed and nodded, "Well I'm guessing you won't let me huh? Since I am the bad hands you were talking about." Kaede nodded setting up a bed for three but kagome shook her head and jumped out of the window. Inuyasha shrugged and got into the bed. He wanted to go home...

AWWW! POOR INU-POO! Lol, anyways the next chapter is about him going home. Then he...just read it. R&R :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

Summery: Hello! Have you ever wondered if inuyasha was the human boy who fell in the well? (THAT RHYMED!) And that kagome was the almighty half demon pinned to a tree? Well here is my version, R&R! :)

Inuyasha woke up and asked kaede if he could go home, kaede nodded and told kagome who just gave a small wave. But then inuyasha shook the tree and she fell but he caught her, she got angry. "What was that for?! And...PUT ME DOWN!" She kicked and hit but inuyasha wouldn't put her down. "Say goodbye." He told her laughing, kagome shook her head. "Say it and I'll put you down." He continued but let his guard down and she punched him in the face then she dropped to the ground and ran off. Inuyasha clutched his injured eye and sighed. '_Shes one tough dog!_' He thought before jumping into the well...

Sesshomaru and souta were with grandpa while he was doing a chant. "This get-out-of-the-well chant has been passed down to me from my great great great great great great grandfather. " Both of the boys sighed but then heard something from the well. "HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!" It was inuyasha. Souta hopped his way to the edge of the well with sesshomaru and grandpa. When they helped him out of the well he was hugged by every single person that crossed his path. "MY BABY! MWUAH MWUAH! MY BABY BOY!" His mother cried, inuyasha was laughing telling them that he was ok. When he saw soutas leg he asked what happened, souta looked at his leg and cringed. "Oh well I kinda jumped down the well after you and kinda fractured my leg. Then I..." He didn't want to say the last part because he thought it made him sound like a baby. "Then he broke down crying and fell to his knees and his leg broke with a big SNAP! Like his heart did." Sesshomaru told him dramaticly, inuyasha was on the verge of bending down and hugging his brother but held back. "Shut up! You slept in the well house and cried too! And I saw you and mom crying!" Souta retorted, inuyasha hugged both of his brothers and after a minute they hugged him back. Their parents smiled as inuyasha told them exactly what happened with kagome and kaede. They didn't believe him at first but when inuyasha showed them the stitches off when misstress centepied attacked him. They both gasped in shock, luckily the three girls had went home in tears saying how much they were going to 'miss' inuyasha. "THEY WHAT?!" He yelled throwing his hands up in the air and running round the house yelling. "WHY DID YOU LET THEM COME OVER?! THEY THINK I'M DEAD! AHHHH! I AIN'T DEAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM I WAS SICK OR SOMETHING NOT SAY THAT I DIED!" He kept this rant up for a while but soon they finally had the chance to tell him the story. "SO YOU MEAN THAT I WAS YELLING AND SHOUTING FOR ABSOLUTLY NOTHING?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?! MY VOICE IS GOING ALL CROAKY! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! GRRR! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE THAT MY VOICE WAS TOO LOUD AND THAT MY RANTS WERE ANNOYING YOU!" Then he kept **this** rant for about 20 minutes. Then a new rant started. "WHY IS THERE GREEN BEANS ON MY PLATE?! I HATE THEM, I WANTED SWEETCORN! WHY HAVE I GOT GREEN BEANS?! THEIR GREEN!" Then he kept **this **rant up for about 10 minutes untill everyone got fed up. "SHUT UP!" They all yelled, that did shut him up. In fact he was quiet up untill night time. "Inuyasha?" Souta whispered, inuyasha looked up from his book in bed then sat up. "Yeah?" He whispered back but was knoked backwards by souta hugging him. "Never leave like that again!" He whispered crying! Inuyasha chuckled and hugged him back then lay him down in his own bed, he tapped him on the nose then lay back in bed.

The next day inuyasha packed and told everyone that he was going to the feudal era again. They all agreed and watched him jump down the well...

Kagome was bored. In fact she was boreder than bored. "I'M SO BORED!" She shouted then heard someone shout back, "AND SO UGLY!" It was inuyasha! Kagome huffed and turned away from him. "What do **you **want?!" She asked smugly, inuyasha sighed and started to shake to tree again and she fell again and he caught her...again? "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me." Kagome muttered struggling to get out of his arms...again? "Lemme go! Put me down! I ain't saying any hellos or goodbyes to ya!" She cried kicking and punching but inuyasha just dropped her. "Ouch!" WHAT THE-" Before she could finish inuyasha said, "Sit girl!" And she kissed the dirt. Inuyasha sighed and went to kaedes hut but kagome yelled something at him. "Sit!" He just yelled back, she screamed then plunged into the dirt. When he got in kaede smiled and greeted him. "How are you child?" She asked cheerfully, inuyasha sat down and sighed face-palming himself. "**Her**. She wants to kill me now. In 3..2..1..." And as if on cue a very VERY angry kagome stormed in and started shouting. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YA CREEP?!" Kaede just smiled as inuyasha walked out of the hut and kagome sat down. "Stupid wench! Why can't she just be nice to me for once? Its always me whos the bad guy!" He muttered lifting the necklace that the sacred jewell was tied to so he could see its blinding light. '_Its all because of this stupid thing! I WISH IT DIDN'T EXIST!_' He thought angrily, but a shadow stopped his trail of thought. "What the..." Was all he could get out before he was taken to...somewhere.

While at the hut kagome was dusting some dirt off her and taking some twigs out of her hair. "Why that little creep? Who does he think he is? Sitting me when I didn't do anything wrong?" She mumbled continuing to dust herself off, but then heard inuyasha yell out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STUPID?!" Then she smelt his blood and a bunch of bandits, she ran out thinking about the jewell. '_I don't care what happens to him, I just care about the jewell!_' She thought jumping from the hut into the forest and following his scent of blood. It led right through to the other side of the forest but then she lost it, the scent was gone, how the hell was she going to find the jewell now?

Inuyasha woke up in a small hut with lots of men surrounding him, he knew they were after the jewell but he wouldn't let them have it. They would put the village in danger and kagome, why did he care? She would be fine, shes half demon and she hated him and he hated her. But all of the village were human or animal, he wondered who these guys were but then saw a huge troll walk in. "Wheres the jewell? Give it to me!" It growled waving its sword franticly, he hit one of his men and they fell down dead saying, "Why..did you do that?" The rest of them held his arms and shoulders telling their 'master' it was him that they wanted. Inuyasha struggled to get free but the men let go once the sword came charging right at them! "Haven't you realise that theres something wrong with your stupid master?!" Inuyasha shouted in their faces whilst ducking or jumping from the sword, he knew kagome would come right? If she wanted the jewell so much she would have to save him because he had it. They were all running away from him when inuyasha thought helplessly, '_I can't believe it! Here I am, in feudal japan, playing duck duck goose...WITH A EIGHT FOOT TROLL!_' Then he saw the troll smash into the wall while chasing them, he suddenly got an idea! Once they got to the spot where the troll had hit he called over to them, "GUYS TRY AND TAKE THE WALL DOWN ALL AT ONCE!" They tried but it just made a loud noise and it crumbled slightly but it didn't fall. He was cursing when the troll was right in front of him! It swung the sword at inuyasha and he clasped his hands together and prayed...

Uh oh what will happen? You should know! LOL! Bye bye xx


	6. Chapter 6

Summery: Hello! Have you ever wondered if inuyasha was the human boy who fell in the well? (THAT RHYMED!) And that kagome was the almighty half demon pinned to a tree? Well here is my version, R&R! :)

(A;N: This chapter is going to be different because its going to be inuyasha then his family ok? Better be...!)

Inuyasha thought he was going to die when all of a sudden kagome bursted throught the door and snapped the sword in two! '_Kagome! I'M SAVED!_' He thought as kagome landed in front of him. "I can't believe you actually came!" He exclaimed relieved, kagome just looked at him panicingly and shot her head around. "Wheres the jewell?! Is it safe?!" She cried, he looked at her anxiously, "The...Jewell?" Then kagome gave him a horrified look. "Tell me you did not just say that!" Inuyasha smiled sheepishly and pointed to the door.

**FLASHBACK**

_The troll was chasing him! "ITS BECAUSE OFF THIS!" He shouted then slipped the necklace off his neck and threw it out of the door! Once he realised what kagome would do if he survived and if another demon or human got it he cursed. "Oh crap!"_

**FLASHBACK**

He was consoquently smacked across the head, he knew this would happen. "YOU IDIOT!" She yelled when the troll came closer to them but kagome stuck her claws through its chest and killed it...or rather re-killed it. "How much do you wanna bet that that crow ripped its living heart out and made itself a bloody nest?" Kagome stated smirking, inuyasha just searched through his wallet. "Uh..all I've got is 5 pounds and..1..2..3..4...12 pence!" He told her showing her, she just sighed and again smacked him over the head. Once they started arguing the crow flew out and got the jewell in its beak then slipped away! "Oh come on now you let it get away stupid!" Kagome shouted finally noticing the birds absence, then she noticed the jewell was gone. SMACK! "Would you stop doing that?!" Inuyasha yelled before he was pulled along by a very agrivated kagome. "That damn rat with wings got the jewell! Oh here!" She then sighed and pulled him on her back, he felt very awkward and always thought that the boy had to carry the girl but for this occasion he would make an acception. Kagome, however was too busy chasing the bird and the jewell to care but sooner or later she knew she would snap. Then inuyasha saw they had stopped. "Whats up?" Then kagome grabbed a pack of arrows and a bow, then set off again. "Hojo was a master archer, so you shouldn't be bad." Inuyasha was mortified, he had never used a bow and arrow in his life and now he was expected to kill a creepy demon crow that had just stole a the most powerful jewell in the feudal era, where he had just visited for 3-4 days?! He guessed he would just have to give it a try. "Ok, now shoot!" He heard her shout as he pulled a arrow and let it fly...then droop back to the ground. They both then fell dissapointedly. ((ANIME STYLE!)) But kagome just told, more like forced him to try again. "HIT IT!" She cried desperatly looking up at him, he just closed one eye and aimed at the bird...it was getting closer..then...FLOP! It again fell back down to earth. Just at that moment kagome growled and dropped inuyasha to the floor. "H-Hey!" He exclaimed irritated yet relived that it wasn't awkward anymore, kagome just started a rampage. "YOU ARE NOT HOJO! NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY! YOU..ARE..NOT...HOJO!" Then she jumped high over some treetops leaving inuyasha to just stand there. Finally he started running...

The whole family were having a celebration about inuyasha being alive. Sesshomaru, Souta, Izaiyo, InuTashio, Grandpa Tashio, Yumi, Yuka, Ayumi, Friends from school, Some of soutas friends and some of his family were there. They were all dressed formally, even sesshomaru! He was wearing a white tux with his hair straightened and his face foundationed by his mother. '_I look so stupid!_' He thought miserably walking downstairs, while that was going on souta was hopping around his room trying to put his shoes on. He was wearing a grey tux with his hair gelled to the side and his face also foundationed, he also had a tiny pink flowertucked in the side of his jacket. "Right, I got it..I got it...I go-OOF!" He was hopping but then stumbled into his wardrobe and loads of jackets fell on him. "I don't got it." He sighed and mentally agreed to let his mother help him. While **this** was going on talk of the devil, Izaiyo, was getting changed into a multi coloured kimono with her hair down and curled. She had bright dark pink lipstick on and blusher with a mixture of blue and green eyeshadow, she als had the odd mascara and what-not. Her shoes were the ones InuTashio bought her on their first anniversary. They were pink diomand pumps with a beautiful gold chain braclet, she looked amazing! Souta walked in as she was putting her shoes on. "Uh..mom could you help me put my shoes on?" He asked shyly, then his mother just started laughing. He blushed out of embarressment and grunted, she apologised. "Sorry, but was that big thump you before?" She asked gently stiffling a laugh, souta madly nodded and sat in front of her waiting for her to put his shoes on for him. She giggled and put his shoes on whilst looking down at her shoes smiling, InuTashio. Speaking of the devil, he was wearing a black tux and he had straightened his hair also. He was talking to an old friend his when his son went over to sesshomaru and and asked him if he wanted to take a walk to the old wellhouse. He agreed and so thats what they did, he soon realised...he had made the best mistake of his life...

OOOOO whats going to happen? You don't know! HAHA! Sorry lol, anyways answer the compotition on my profile! PRETTY PLEASE! ((Does puppy dog eyes)) Anyways R&R!XxXxXx


	7. Chapter 7

Summery: Hello! Have you ever wondered if inuyasha was the human boy who fell in the well? (THAT RHYMED!) And that kagome was the almighty half demon pinned to a tree? Well here is my version, R&R! :)

He was running. Following a stubborn half demon. 500 years in the past. What did he do to deserve this? At first his life was perfectly normal, friends, family, school! He did NOT expect to be brought to the feudal era 500 years in the past. '_Aw, geez she is such a athletic...thing! With anger issues!_' He thought tired from running so far, suddenly he saw the crow catch a little human boy from a wooden bridge. Then he saw kagome running at the other side of the river about to kill the bird, he then acted. "No, kagome! You'll hurt the boy!" But she still killed it, luckily the boy only fell in the water. He was crying for help so he took some action unlike stupid stubborn kagome. Inuyasha threw his t-shirt off and then slipped his socks and shoes off, after that he jumped in the water and swam towards the boy. "Oh wow what a lad what a boy! How does he do that?!" A village man shouted shocked, inuyasha just kept an eye on the boy. "I'm so glad I took lessons." He muttered as he grabbed the boy, "I got you don't worry." Then he swam on his side back to shore with the same village man shouting and jumping and pointing, "OH WOW! HE ISNT HUMAN HE IS A DEMON IMP! WHAT A BOY, WHAT A MAN, WHAT A IMP!" Inuyasha sighed as he got closer to shore, beads of sweat dripping down his head. '_And I thought only teenage girls got excited over me..._' He thought smirking, kagome scoffed. Then he saw her and his smile faded, '_All but one...moody wench!' _ When he got there he was praised by all the villagers, he heard kagomes rants about getting the jewell but just ignored her enjoying all the attention...

Sesshomaru and his friend were now in the wellhouse drunk, he didn't want to be drunk but apparently his friend had spiked their drinks. His friend was talking absolute nonsense while he was looking down the well a goofy smile on his face. "Y-You know one time sesshomaru, I liked that girl ayumi. AHAHA! What a mistake, she never shuts up and does that girl even have a brain? Oh and and sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, um you know your brother, you know your brother inuyasha?" He know had his arm hooked around sesshomarus shoulders, drool pouring like a waterfall from his mouth. Sesshomaru jokingly pushed him away, "Ew, you have that there!" He laughed pointing to it, he was wobbling a bit because of the alcohol. His friend laughed, snorting and hiccuping, but then he continued. "A-Anyways, you know inuyasha? He has a...doo doo head!" He whispered laughing a bit, they both paused then burst out laughing. "DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO!" They both sang dancing around, sesshomaru saw a butterfly at the door and giggled like a little girl. "Its so pretty..." They chorused facinated, his friend got a camera and took a picture of it but he wobbled and it blurred. Sesshomaru got angry over the lack of effort in the picture and punched him in the face, his friend stumbled back but got up and kicked him in the stomach. Then sesshomaru gave him a red blood covered nose. It was silent until sesshomaru started laughing quietly, "You look like rudolph." He pointed at him and they both started bursting with laughter. But then his friend started crying, "I'm sorry man!" And then sesshomaru started crying, "I'm sorry too man!" And they both hugged crying, they both stood up and started to do ballroom dancing sesshomaru being the girl. Well they thought they were ballroomdancing but in reality it was drunk dancing, they were very bad. His friend dipped him, but then sesshomaru fell down the well. His friend pointed and laughed at him as sesshomaru did a pretend dramatic fall, but it all got serious when sesshomaru dissapeared. His friend ran over to his parents and told them. They started to panic and ran to the wellhouse to find him gone...

Suddenly the crow regenerated, kagome growled. "I knew it! Hey inuyasha, the jewell, get it!" She shouted at him, he frowned and sighed looking at the bird which was now far away. But then the little boy he had just saved started crying as the crows foot started trying to fly away with him, he had an idea! He looked over at one villager with a cart, "Hey, can I borrow your bow?" The man nodded. "Uh sure." Inuyasha thanked him and went to the edge of the river, sadly it was far away but he knew his plan would work, it had to! "But its so far away! How will he hit it?" Kagome scoffed, "My butt he's gonna hit it! Oh I get it, he's shooting the foot!" She gasped in realisation, inuyasha then shot the arrow at the crow. '_The foot can't help but be drawn to the jewell, that garantees it'll hit!_' He thought victorious, he was so going to tease kagome about this later! But then when it hit everyone heard cracks and thought it was the bird but then loads of laser like lights shot from it, they all got worried. Ok maybe not...

Everyone looked at the sky sheilding themselves from the blinding lights shooting from the crow. Kaede rushed over to see what all the fuss was about, then she heard a villager call to her, "Lady kaede look theres a light!" She nodded and widened her free eye, "Oh i...and I like not the looks of it."

When the lights had finished kagome and inuyasha went to look for the jewell. Kagome growled in frustration, "Are you sure it landed here?" He nodded then gave her a sad sigh, "I think so, but I'm still pretty worried about that light. Huh? AHH!" He yelped as the birds head flew towards him about to hurt him, but kagome wouldn't allow it. "Oh no you don't!" Shee told it jumping in front of him, the beak broke and something small and sparkly fell from it. Inuyasha had a worried look on his face and he knelt down beside it, "I hope thats not what I think it-" But he was cut of by kagome, "And what do you think it is?" He gasped and picked it up, he regreted telling her this but..."I think its a shard from the jewell." Kagome growled viciously then screamed to the high heavens! "What did you...WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

**Okay, no sesshomaru for a few chapters, a bit of a twist. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Two epiosodes done and dusted hope you liked it, going to do the next chapter but sorry you'll have to wait cause I'm sleeping at me mates well see ya for now!xx R&R xx**


End file.
